Que tu eres ¿QUIÉN?
by Madeline L. Williams
Summary: -Soy la hija de Orochimaru...-Que ... - Si, si ya se ... que yo soy ¿QUIEN? me lo dicen muy seguido ... Retomando la historia despues de tanto tiempo ... GOMENA
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konichiwa Kumiko Kiyoshi desu! **

**Estoy muy emocionada al fin voy a publicar mi primera historia! Espero de verdad que les guste mucho, aunque tranquilos no les estoy obligando a que les agrada, por favor juzgadla ustedes.**

**Y como debo aclarar (aunque me duela) Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama yo solo he escrito esta historia jugando un poco con sus personajes y modificando su trama.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros cantaban, los niños estudiaban, los ninjas cumplían sus misiones, las viejas comentaban los últimos chismes de la aldea, un rubio vestido de naranja corría con todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar a la torre del Hokage … en fin un día normal, común y corriente.

-YA LLEGUE A LA TORRE PRONTO ESE CUPÓN DE RAMEN GRATIS POR UN AÑO SERA MÍO, ¡DATTEBAYO!- grita un rubio que si todavía no saben quién es, pues vayan al psiquiatra, que sinceramente eso es preocupante – VIEJA- chilla nuestro hiperactivo amigo abriendo de golpe una puerta donde se encontraba su ansiado anhelo.

-¡NARUTO COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ! – Responde "educadamente" una mujer rubia muy voluptuosa mientras le late una vena en la sien y mira de una forma que solo se podría clasificar como escalofriante al ya nombrado Naruto- o acaso quieres que cierre el Ichiraku Ramen para siempre.

- Pero Tsunade-oba-sama, usted me acaba de mandar un mensaje que decía que el día de hoy me van compensar por todos mis logros regalándome un cupón para comer todo el ramen que quiera por un año en Ichiraku Ramen y me iban a volver Hokage, ¡DEBERÍA TRATARME CON MAS RESPETO VIEJA YA QUE YO SOY EL NUEVO HOKAGE! – dijo Naruto señalando con el índice a la mujer mientras a esta le salían llamas por los ojos.

-¿De verdad te creíste eso Naruto?-dijo una chica quien observaba entre divertida y preocupada la escena que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-¿No me estarás diciendo que todo eso era mentira?- sollozo el pelirrubio con cara de perrito herido.

-CLARO QUE ERA MENTIRA- grito perdiendo los estribos la Hokage - ¡¿Qué otra forma hay de que vengas lo más pronto posible a mi despacho si no es diciéndote eso!

-Tsunade-oba-sama usted es muy mala – dijo Naruto mientras lloraba.

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero de verdad me gustaría saber la razón por la cual saco a Naruto de su desayuno en Ichiraku Ramen y a mí, de mi operación a corazón abierto- hablo otra vez la chica de cabellos rosas finalizando así la discusión de los dos rubios.

-SAKURA-SAN ¿a ti también la vieja te trajo aquí con una de sus jugarretas?- pregunto el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos agarrando con sus manos las de Sakura buscando un poco de compasión.

-Pues no Naruto resulta que a mí no me tienen que engañar para que vaya a cumplir mi deber- lo que ocasiono más sollozos por parte del rubio.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías los dos!- reclamo la Hokage- los he convocado aquí por una razón muy importante y no quiero interrupciones de nada sobre todo si se trata de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el ramen – dijo anticipando las quejas del menor- como ya sabrán hace ya unos años estamos buscando a vuestro compañero perdido Uchiha Sasuke- ambos jóvenes asintieron con expresión triste- pues después de una misión de varias semanas en uno de las guaridas abandonas de Orochimaru…- los ninjas levantaron la mirada esperanzados- no encontraron nada referente a Sasuke- bajaron la cabeza de nuevo- pero descubrimos algo interesante sobre Orochimaru…

-Y que nos interesa a nosotros eso, no nos importa nada lo que le pase a Orochi-gay (**N/A: sin discriminar a sus fans, si es que tiene claro)**- interrumpió Naruto.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPIERAS BAKKA- le respondió Tsunade- si ya sé que no te incumbe a ti Naruto – dijo más calmada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ojiverde- pero a Sakura tal vez esto le sea un poco arrollador.

-¡Ya entendí! De seguro Orochi-gay **(N/A: disculpen no puedo evitarlo)** decidió dejarle a Sakura-chan una herencia ya que…

-Naruto – interrumpió la peli rosa desanimada- ya sé que ese hombre es mi progenitor y todo eso pero al menos desearía que no me lo recordaras cada vez que me ves – y es que así era ,unos meses después de que Naruto partiera a entrenar con Jiraya. Sakura descubrió, mientras arreglaba unas cajas de papeles que pertenecieron al cuarto Hokage, un pasado que jamás habría imaginado que tenía.

-Pues lamento hacértelo saber Sakura pero tenemos que hablar precisamente sobre ese tema- informo Tsunade- al parecer el si sabe que estas viva o se lo imagina, encontraron varias cartas que el enviaba a tu madre antes de que muriera- prosiguió – en esas cartas ella rompe el trato con el cuarto Hokage y le informa de tu crecimiento y tu estado de salud. Por lo que se imaginaran esto podríamos usarlo como un punto para nuestro favor.

-¿De qué forma? – pregunto Naruto

-Hace un tiempo le ofrecí a Sakura un pequeño trato, ella podría irse con su padre y no sería juzgada ni nada parecido a no ser que atacara esta u otra aldea- la peli rosa asintió- pero decidió quedarse aquí al saber que su padre no sabía de su existencia, ahora ya que sabes el no duda de tu vida te ofrezco el mismo trato pero con una condición.

-Si es que lo asesine ya sabe mi respuesta, me mantendré indiferente al castigo que se le imponga pero sabe que no seré yo quien se lo dé – respondió automáticamente Sakura.

-Sé tú respuesta y la comprendo pero lo que te pido es justamente lo contrario – la ojiverde levanto una ceja incrédula- necesitamos que averigües y convenzas a el Uchiha de volver a la aldea.

-Pero Tsunade creo que eso es imposible usted bien sabe que Sasuke ya me ha rechazado una vez, no pude hacer que se quedara en la aldea ¿cómo puede creer usted que ahora si aceptara mis sentimientos?

-¡Claro que te va a aceptar Sakura, te has vuelto preciosa y también has aprendido técnicas y jutsus geniales, eres perfecta dattebayo!-exclamo Naruto galante a lo que la peli rosa se sonrojo violentamente.

-Naruto no te hagas ilusiones, lo que yo quiero es que busques su amistad si conozco bien a Sasuke podría estar segura de que vaya a escapar de Orochimaru entonces tu te podrás ir con él y hacerle volver a la aldea- respondió Tsunade.

-Me parece una buena idea, y la verdad es que ya no tengo sentimientos por el así que creo que aceptare este trato- dijo decidida Sakura.

-Entonces Sakura mañana a primera hora partirás, Naruto y yo te cubriremos diciendo que fuiste a ayudar a una aldea muy lejana, la cual tenía necesidad de un medic-ninja. Naruto tú te ocuparas de cuidar la casa de Sakura y mantenerte comunicado con ella mediante invocaciones así nadie sospechara de nada, también acudirás en su ayuda en caso de que sospechen, ¿Entendido?-ambos asintieron una vez- muy bien retírense "_Y suerte Sakura"._

~Fuera de la oficina~

-SAKURA-CHAN no puedo creer que vayas a ver a él teme recuerda hacerle la vida imposible por mi ¿sí?- la nombrada asintió distraída-y cuídate mucho por favor-volvió a asentir- siempre recuérdanos y recuerda que te queremos – de nuevo asintió- y recuerda que tienes que volver para casarte conmigo –asintió pero para en seco su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Naruto.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTES BAKKA?- grito Sakura usando su inigualable fuerza para lanzar a Naruto a las afueras de la aldea- hmp, te lo tienes bien merecido, mejor me voy a mi casa ya es tarde y tengo que hacer mi equipaje- hablo para sí misma, a mitad de su camino se paro y mira arriba preguntando-¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?- pero su respuesta nunca llego.

**¡Primer capítulo terminado! Estoy muy nerviosa la verdad es que no sé si me salió bien o no, eso se los dejo a ustedes díganme ¿merece la pena continuar esta historia? ¿debería hacer los capitulos más largos ?**

**¿Rewiens, Tomatazos, lanzallamas, un pastel...?**


	2. Reencuentro

**Ohayo mina**

**Gomenasai fue una muy mala primera impresión, tuve algunos problemas al cargar el capitulo (no sabía cómo hacerlo) pero al fin lo logre, quiero agradecer a Tamara-san por su review y a quienes sigan esta historia, ahora sin más preámbulos les digo que Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Espero que lo disfruten =^^=.**

Todavía no había amanecido en Konoha cuando Sakura se levantaba costosamente de su cama, le pesaban los parpados y su pelo era un desastre en toda esa noche no pudo pegar el ojo gracias a una recurrente pesadilla que tenía desde el día en que se entero quien era su verdadero padre, en ella salía Orochimaru sonriendo, pero no era esa mueca maniaca que hacía el día en que lo vio por primera vez en el bosque de la muerte, era una sonrisa fraternal que transmitía cariño y calidez **(N/A: Eso ni yo me lo creo y eso que lo escribí yo, debo dejar de comer tanta azúcar antes de escribir)** que a Sakura solo le ponía la piel de gallina y justo cuando Orochimaru hacia el ademan de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, ella se despertaba abruptamente sudando en frío.

Rápidamente se ducho y vistió con su uniforme ninja que constaba de unas licras negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y una camisa roja sin mangas con el símbolo Haruno en su espalda, agarro su mochila y salió de su casa, no sin antes claro echarle una ojeada a que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando ella volviera, si es que volvía algún día claro. Se dirigió a las puertas de Konoha donde la esperaba ansiosamente Naruto con pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto llamando su atención el dio un respingo pero rápidamente le dedico una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan casi me matas dattebayo- dijo riendo- la verdad es que quería despedirme, no podía dejar que te fueras sin antes darte un apasionado beso de despedida ¿verdad?

-BAKKA –le grito dándole un puñetazo marca Haruno y haciendo que este cayera al piso.

-Sakura-chan eres mala- dijo llorando- además no grites puedes despertar a la gente y no quieres que nos interrumpan porque…- esta vez no lo dejo terminar, lo golpeo tan fuerte que el pobre peli rubio salió volando.

-Te lo tienes merecido bakka-murmuro y lanzo un suspiro muy largo- pero de todas formas Naruto gracias por preocuparte por mi- y diciendo eso salió de la aldea rumbo a la guarida de Orochimaru.

En otras circunstancias Sakura no sabría a dónde dirigirse para encontrar a su progenitor, pero debido a que Tsunade le dio muchos pergaminos con sellos y jutsus creados por el mismo la peli rosa aprendió muchas cosas nuevas entre ellas un jutsu de rastreo muy eficaz y exacto, ya a una moderada distancia de la aldea Sakura hizo unos cuantos sellos con sus manos y apareció ante ella una pequeña serpiente a la cual era tan pequeña que era del tamaño de la mano de ella.

-Laia-susurro Sakura y la serpiente levanto su cabeza- necesito que me lleves la guarida de mi padre ¿podrías?-la serpiente asintió lentamente y la peli rosa le ofreció su mano, la serpiente se enrolló en la muñeca de Sakura y rápidamente como por arte de magia desaparecieron de ahí y instantáneamente aparecieron en un valle lúgubre y siniestro al pie de una montaña, donde se podía ver una especie de puerta escondida entre la rocas muy difícil de ver a simple vista.

-Gracias Laia puedes irte a descansar- la serpiente de su mano desapareció, Sakura se dedico a investigar su alrededor con su mirada mientras se debatía internamente si tocar la puerta o entrar a la fuerza a la guarida pero ninguna de las dos le parecían ideas razonables, hasta que su respuesta llego rápidamente.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- le dijo una chica peli roja que apareció de repente frente a ella junto a un hombre de muchos brazos**(N/A: Se que en este momento ya deberían estar muertos pero tengo poca memoria e imaginación)**.

-¿Por qué le preguntas quién es? Eso es lógico es otra vez esa kunoichi que trato de convencer a Sasuke de que se quedara en Konoha- respondió el hombre de seis brazos- y a que viene es más claro que el agua a "salvar" a Sasuke ¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas casi en todo – le dijo tranquilamente- si soy la chica que trato de retener a Sasuke en Konoha pero no vengo a traer de vuelta a ese asqueroso traidor- el hombre enarco una ceja- he venido a hablar con Orochimaru.

-¿Y qué tendría que hablar con lord Orochimaru una debilucha como tú?- pregunto la mujer.

-No mucho la verdad pero resulta que tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con ya que soy su hija y eso…-dijo en el mismo tono tranquilo de antes.

-Que tu eres... ¿Quién?- musitaron ambos ninjas atónitos lo que a la peli rosa le trajo muchos recuerdos.

_~Flash back Sakura ~_

_Estaba caminando una conocida peli rosa en el parque cuando diviso un punto naranja acercándose a ella a toda la velocidad._

_-Sakura-chan – grito Naruto- vine tan rápido como pude cuando me entere que querías hablar conmigo dime ¿al fin vas a aceptar ser la señora Uzumaki?- una venita en la frente de la peli rosa empezó a latir pero se tranquilizo cuando vio la cara de miedo que puso el rubio._

_-No sabes que no es eso, es que hoy descubrí algo un poco perturbador Naruto._

_-Sabes que puedes decírmelo nada es tan horroroso como para perturbar al grandioso Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el ninja con aire de auto suficiencia._

_-Bueno pues creo que deberías sentarte al menos- le indico una banca que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos y en cuanto tomaron asiento ella aspiro aire y soltó- soy hija de Orochimaru._

_-Que tú eres…-Naruto se levanto y grito- ¿Quién?_

_~Fin flash back Sakura~_

-Tiene que ser una mala broma ¿no, rosadita?- dijo el hombre desconfiado.

-No es mentira si queréis comprobarlo llevarme ante él y ya.

-¿No será una trampa?-pregunto la mujer insegura.

-No, no lo es prometo no hacer ningún movimiento contra ustedes si quieres encadenarme para estar seguros- dijo segura y firme, se miraron entre ellos y el hombre la ato con una especie de telaraña.

-Está bien, espero que lo que digas no sea mentira te llevaremos ante el pero no puedes realizar ningún movimiento en falso, si de verdad eres su hija no te haremos nada pero si resulta que no lo eres…- rio macabramente y se encaminaron a la puerta al llegar frente a esta la chica hiso unos cuantos sellos con sus manos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una largo pasillo iluminado por candiles.

-Camina-dijo la mujer. El camino fue muy largo pero Sakura trato de memorizar por completo el camino izquierda, derecha… Era imposible memorizarlo todo, después de unos largos minutos al fin se pararon frente a una puerta- es aquí, esperen a que los anuncie y si intentas algo recuerda que te mataremos- asintió y la mujer entro, se escucharon unas personas hablando y luego una risa macabra hasta que al fin la mujer abrió la puerta- ya puedes entrar- entro y lo vio estaba ahí sentado en una silla en el centro de la sala y Sasuke se encontraba a su lado mirándome incrédulo.

-Así que tu eres mi supuesta hija- rio – dime acaso creíste que iba a creer esa tontería-rio más.

-¿Tontería? Eso es lo que tú crees – el rio de nuevo y se levanto de su silla.

-Claro que lo es, es tonto pensar que yo tengo un descendiente y menos se podría creer que sea una debilucha como tu- sentí su aliento en mi cara pero Sakura no levanto su mirada del suelo pero entonces recordó que vio un retrato de su madre, ella tenía sus ojos eran idénticas.

-Si no me crees entonces – se preparo- ¿tendré que morir?- al decir eso levanto la mirada y vio cara a cara a su padre, el estaba helado- dime ¿moriré?

-¿Por qué preguntas cosas tan obvias? – dijo el hombre-araña- claro que vas a morir yo mismo te destruiré y…- no pudo terminar la frase

-SILENCIO- grito Orochimaru todos se inmovilizaron no se oía ni un respiro en esa sala, pero lo que menos se esperaba era que ese hombre tan frío y malvado se lanzara encima de la peli rosa abrazándola con fuerza como si temiera que se fuera a ir de un momento a otro, y Sakura estaba fuera de si esa pesadilla que siempre había tenido se estaba cumpliendo pero no tenía miedo se sentía fuera de sí de un momento a otro se rompieron la cuerdas que la aprisionaban y casi por reflejo le devolvió el abrazo a su padre.

-Papá…-susurro ella, él la miro a la cara con una sonrisa cálida.

-Pensaba que tú y tu madre…- Sakura bajo la cabeza y el entendió- entonces Haruko no sobrevivió.

-Murió cuando yo tenía…-no pudo terminar la frase.

-Un año y dos meses-respondió.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto atónita.

-Fue cuando dejo de escribirme cartas – dijo sencillamente- y ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo descubrí mientras revisaba unos papeles-puso cara de meditación se separo de ella y se volvió a sentar en su silla como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Tayuya Kidōmaru regresen a vigilar la puerta no tienen nada que hacer aquí- los nombrados se miraron asombrados y se fueron-Kabuto Sasuke escúchenme bien, ella es mi hija Sakura-a Kabuto le brillaron los ojos de interés – sé que es muy precipitado decir eso sin pruebas pero es verdad y mañana antes de que anochezca ustedes partirán junto a ella para llevarla a la base de akatsuki- la nombrada abrió los ojos sin poder articular palabras-este lugar es muy peligroso para mi hija y ya que constantemente estamos cambiando de base no me parece una buena idea para su seguridad además que me gustaría que entrenara con akatsuki un tiempo para mejorar sus capacidades aunque ya sé que controla los jutsus familiares- dijo orgulloso- les daré una carta la cual deben entregar a Pain- si dirigió a Sasuke- y creo que tu también debes ir entrenar con akatsuki será un buen reto además que podrás vigilar de cerca a tu hermano- el aludido asintió- eso es todo, Kabuto necesito hablar contigo por favor Sasuke lleva a Sakura a un habitación- asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, ya en el pasillo todo estuvo en un silencio perturbador.

-Con que hija de Orochimaru ¿de verdad estas tan desesperada por verme?-murmuro Sasuke.

-¿Desde cuándo eres el centro del universo Uchiha?- él se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-Has cambiado…hmp-él la miro con recelo.

-No – le dijo con aire de burla-que tontería lo que pasa es que evolucione- Sasuke rio por lo bajo **(N/A: la pregunta del fanfic: ¿QUÉ ME FUME HOY?) **y Sakura paró en seco y lo miro horrorizada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el moreno extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-No... Tanto tiempo con Orochimaru debió haberte afectado-afirmo el volvió a reír- ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA NO ES NATURAL-el soltó un carcajada y en ese momento un tipo enorme con pijama y cara de malhumor abrió la puerta que estaba a la derecha de ambos.

-USTEDES DOS ACASO NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE CALLADOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR – grito a todo pulmón e hizo el ademan de atacarlos pero Sasuke aun riendo agarro la mano de la oji verde y salieron corriendo de ahí-VUELVAN COBARDES.

-TRATA DE ATRAPARNOS GRANDULLON-grito el moreno quitándole todo uso de razón a Sakura que se unió a las carcajadas y empezó a correr más rápido.

Después de un buen rato corriendo y ocultándose llegaron a una puerta a la cual Sasuke entro jalando a Sakura adentro se encontraba un pequeño jardín interno donde había una charca de agua clara y pura, habían flores por todas partes y una lámpara que irradiaba tanta luz que parecía el propio sol.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Sakura asombrada.

-Es el único lugar de toda esta fría y lúgubre guarida que vale la pena visitar- respondió sencillamente mientras se sentaba Sasuke.

-En todo este tiempo en vez de madurar ¿hiciste todo lo contrario?- Sakura se sentó junto a él y cerro sus ojos.- debe ser que este lugar superaba tus amargados gustos y cambio tu amargada personalidad característica de un Uchiha ¿no?

-Muy graciosa Haruno pero necesitaras más para provocarme, y tú me podrías decir como terminaste enterándote de que eres hija de Orochimaru.

-Eso mi querido Uchiha es información reservada- abrió los ojos y le miro el observaba un bonsái, un tanto crecido como para entrar en la clasificación de bonsái pero muy pequeño para poder ser un árbol, el cual irónicamente era un árbol de Sakura.

-No debiste venir es muy peligroso- murmuro sin apartar su vista del cerezo.

-Se cuidarme-dijo algo resentida-no soy una molestia…

-Si lo eres- la cortó- eres una pequeña molestia que junto a ese bakka de Naruto han tratado de entrar en mi corazón pero lo que esos dos no saben es que hace tiempo que tienen un lugar permanente ahí- Sakura se quedo sin palabras ahora veía al moreno de forma distinta.

-Sasuke- él se voltio al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de la chica-tu junto a Naruto siempre, siempre serán mis mejores amigos… no más que eso ustedes siempre será mis hermanos-Sasuke sonrió.

-Bueno tengo que mostrarte tu habitación mañana será un viaje largo y no quiero que te quedes dormida-se paró y la jaló hacia la puerta, caminaron otra vez por los largos pasillos de esa guarida unos minutos más tarde ya estaban frente una puerta-bien esta es.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke- se puso de puntillas y con la cara haciéndole competencia a un tomate le dio un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana-entro en la habitación rápidamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al moreno.

-Hmp-"dijo" Sasuke tocando su mejilla y sonriendo arrogantemente- hasta luego molestia.

**Creo que no están muy largas mis historias cada vez las hare más largas, espero que les gustara al fin puse la respuesta del por qué la historia se llama así quiero agradecer a mi gemela de alma por ayudarme con su gran mente a ponerle un poco de diversión a esta historia.**

**¿Rewievs, tomatazos, lanzallamas, un pastel…? En serio no estoy desesperada pero… ¡Manden algo!**


	3. Engaño

**Gomenasai… no puedo creer que llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir , no fue mi intención dejarles varados , prometo tratar de ser mas aplicada. El capitulo que les tengo ahora es una explicación al segundo capítulo, seguro que todos se quedaron perplejos ante el comportamiento de Sasuke y ahora les voy a desilusionar a muchos.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Kishimoto. Ahora bien podéis leer.**

~POV's Sasuke~

Todo el día había sido un total aburrimiento, Orochimaru me pidió que estuviera presente en una pequeña reunión para decidir estrategias contra Konoha, lo que me había quitado mi tiempo para entrenar o hacer algo que yo considerase productivo. De un momento a otro se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, yo ni siquiera me inmute permanecí mirando el suelo sin ningún rastro de interés en absolutamente nada. A la estancia entro Tayuya, hiso una reverencia y me saludo con un golpe de cabeza seco.

-Orochimaru-sama… - hablo con voz inmutable pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-Dime la razón de por qué interrumpes mi reunión –siseo el mencionado.

-Afuera hay una chica que dice ser su hija… - levante mi cabeza, totalmente confundido ¿había escuchado bien? Mire a Orochimaru, este no parecía perturbado en nada, solo frunció el ceño y se restregó la sien.

-Sabía que este momento llegaría – siseo- de seguro que no vino aquí por cuenta propia… claramente Tsunade la mando para robar información…– rio amargamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que va a matarla? – comento Kabuto en un tono muy normal y con un deje de decepción.

Yo estaba completamente anonadado ¿Quién sería la hija del desgraciado de Orochimaru? ¿Cómo podía hablar de matarla así de sencillo? … pero vi como el semblante de Orochimaru cambio bruscamente a una mueca de desprecio.

-No voy a matar a mi primogénita… con su poder heredado de mi podríamos hacer grandes cosas, sería un gran desperdicio matarle…- se llevo la mano a la frente y quedo un rato en silencio – seguramente desconfié de todos nosotros… Sasuke – me llamo.

Al ver que toda la atención se concentraba en mi cambie rápidamente mi semblante para volver a ser el mismo chico frio de siempre. Sabía que la asquerosa serpiente me pediría algo que no me gustaría pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar y cumplir órdenes. Le mire directamente a los ojos dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-Mi hija te tiene mucha estima…-me di cuenta a donde iba a parar esto- necesito que te ganes su confianza… y no es una sugerencia es una orden, tienes que hacerle dar cuenta que somos sus únicos verdaderos aliados y que Konoha es una aldea de muerte… ¿podrás? – asentí, aunque en el fondo bufaba no podría negarme, era una misión tonta y fácil- muy bien Tayuya hazla pasar.

La mencionada fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, y junto a Kidōmaru entro ni más ni menos que la única persona que menos querría volver a ver en mi vida. Sakura me dirigió una mirada rencorosa y luego poso la mirada en Orochimaru, vi como cambiaba de expresión mágicamente, del repudio y el odio al cariño y la ternura…. De verdad que estaba muy confundido…

-Así que tu eres mi supuesta hija- Orochimaru soltó una carcajada… ¿acaso no había dicho hace un segundo que si lo era?...entendí inmediatamente que era para que Sakura creyera que seguía trabajando en incognito…que crédula – dime ¿acaso creíste que iba a creer esa tontería?- suelta mas carcajadas, me di cuenta que esa serpiente sabia actuar muy bien y me pregunte cuantas veces me habría mentido a mi …

-¿Tontería? ¿Eso es lo que tú crees? –Sakura tenía una voz diferente, ahora se notaba un poco ronca y tenía un deje de melancolía. La estudie rápidamente, casi todo en ella había cambiado, no me fije en el aspecto sino en su chakra y su poder, al parecer la Gondaime se había esforzado con ella.

-Claro que lo es, es tonto pensar que yo tengo un descendiente y menos se podría creer que sea una debilucha como tu- Orochimaru bajo la cara hasta quedar frente de la de ella.

-Si no me crees entonces –vi como la peli rosa cerraba los ojos fugazmente - ¿tendré que morir?- la chica subió la mirada a la de su supuesto padre, este no se movía- dime ¿moriré?

-¿Por qué preguntas cosas tan obvias? –el tonto de Kidōmaru hablo, claro este no sabía que le estaba hablando a la verdadera hija de Orochimaru, mentalmente me reí en su cara por ese bobo atrevimiento - claro que vas a morir yo mismo te destruiré y…- no pudo terminar la frase, cosa que yo ya me esperaba.

-SILENCIO- grito Orochimaru todos se quedaron quietos y asombrados por lo que ocurrió después, la serpiente se lanzo a Sakura y la envolvió en sus brazos de una forma un poco sobreprotectora. Todos, menos Kidōmaru que estaba escandalizado y yo , pensaron que era parte de la mentira pero yo me di cuenta que la abrazaba por gusto , por amor, para defender a su única hija de la maldad de su propio mundo...al parecer ese traidor si tenía sentimientos, me daba asco. Ella le correspondió ansiosa y feliz, cosa que me saco de quicio ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que la quería usar para su propios fines?

-Papá…-escuche que decía Sakura, el mencionado volteo a ver a su hija con una sonrisa esplendorosa que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Pensaba que tú y tu madre…- bufe mentalmente, me daban ganas de cachetear a Sakura por creer que el mundo era tan fácil, la guerra no le había enseñado lo suficiente todavía. Ella bajo la cabeza con un deje de depresión- entonces Haruko no sobrevivió- pero eso el

ya lo sabía desvié la vista resignado.

-Murió cuando yo tenía…-Orochimaru le interrumpió.

-Un año y dos meses- ¿era yo o esta conversación cada vez estaba más cursi y absurda?

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto y yo suspire pensado que había empezado a sospechar de su padre.

-Fue cuando dejo de escribirme cartas –Orochimaru tenía todos sus movimientos** (N/A: fríamente calculados X'D… vaya como extrañaba hacer estas notas) **planificados - y ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo descubrí mientras revisaba unos papeles- la serpiente se alejo de ella y volvió a sentarse en su silla como si todo siguiera en perfecto orden.

-Tayuya, Kidōmaru- ambos asintieron, aunque el segundo aun estaba un poco confundido- regresen a vigilar la puerta no tienen nada que hacer aquí-los dos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la estancia- Kabuto, Sasuke escúchenme bien, ella es mi hija Sakura-sinceramente Orochimaru era el mejor actor que he conocido en mi vida, mire de reojo a Kabuto y anote el cómo brillaron sus pupilas macabramente – sé que es muy precipitado decir eso sin pruebas pero es verdad- eso ya lo teníamos todos asumido - y mañana antes de que anochezca ustedes partirán junto a ella para llevarla a la base de akatsuki- algo dentro de mí se removió, sabía que vería a Itachi-este lugar es muy peligroso para mi hija y ya que constantemente estamos cambiando de base no me parece una buena idea para su seguridad además que me gustaría que entrenara con akatsuki un tiempo para mejorar sus capacidades aunque ya sé que controla los jutsus familiares- apunto estuve de gritarle a Sakura de que se diera cuenta , esa frase le habría delatado pero al parecer ella no era tan lista- les daré una carta la cual deben entregar a Pain- volteo su cara hacia mi- y creo que tu también debes ir entrenar con akatsuki será un buen reto además que podrás vigilar de cerca a tu hermano- asentí y apreté disimuladamente los puños- eso es todo, Kabuto necesito hablar contigo por favor Sasuke lleva a Sakura a un habitación- sin esperar a Sakura salí de la estancia y sentí como ella me seguía, perfectamente habrían encargado a otro llevarla pero tenía que poner en marcha mi misión lo antes posible .

-Con que hija de Orochimaru ¿de verdad estas tan desesperada por verme?-hable en mi tono frio usual tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-¿Desde cuándo eres el centro del universo Uchiha?- me sorprendí un poco por la respuesta, no me lo había esperado.

-Has cambiado…hmp-la mire de una forma distinta a como la había visto hace un rato, notando que mentalmente había cambiado y que no podría ganarme su confianza actuando tan egocéntricamente.

-No – me respondió-que tontería… lo que pasa es que evolucione- me reí por lo bajo tratando de ser amigable con ella y que creyera que había cambiado, esta paró en seco y me miro con cara horrorizada.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte casualmente ¿hice algo mal?... de seguro se había dado cuenta de mi plan.

-No... Tanto tiempo con Orochimaru debió haberte afectado-contuve la ceja que amenazaba arquearse y me reí, tratando de tomármelo como una broma - ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA ¡NO ES NATURAL!- cerré mi puño disimuladamente y volví a reír, pero para empeorar la situación la puerta que teníamos al lado se abrió dejando ver a uno de los subordinados con mas mala leche de toda la base.

-¿USTEDES DOS ACASO NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE CALLADOS? ME LA VAN A PAGAR –rápidamente cogí la mano de Sakura y empecé a correr, tal vez tenía que tomar esto como una oportunidad para hacerme más unido a Sakura- VUELVAN COBARDES.

-TRATA DE ATRAPARNOS GRANDULLON-grite riendo, eso era un poco incomodo para mí pero al ver como Sakura reía también supe que estaba ganando terreno.

Corrimos un rato, buscaba la forma de permanecer más tiempo con ella y solo deseaba tener alguna idea para sacarle conversación. Una idea cruzo mi mente y sin que Sakura se percatase hice un genjutsu en la primera habitación que vi y le indique que entrara dentro se encontraba un pequeño jardín interno donde había una charca de agua clara y pura, habían flores por todas partes y una lámpara que irradiaba tanta luz que parecía el propio sol, me felicite a mi mismo por tan perfecto trabajo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Sakura y yo sencillamente me busque una explicación lo bastante cursi para que cayera.

-Es el único lugar de toda esta fría y lúgubre guarida que vale la pena visitar- le dije con naturalidad y me senté, esperando a que ella me acompañara.

-En todo este tiempo en vez de madurar ¿hiciste todo lo contrario?- se sentó a mi lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pude notar como inconscientemente acercaba mi mano a la suya- debe ser que este lugar superaba tus amargados gustos y cambio tu amargada personalidad característica de un Uchiha ¿no?- agradecí que tuviera los ojos cerrados para que no viera la vena que apareció en mi frente.

-Muy graciosa Haruno pero necesitaras más para provocarme- pero en realidad ya lo había logrado-¿y tú me podrías decir como terminaste enterándote de que eres hija de Orochimaru? – tenía bastante curiosidad por saberlo, aunque no lo admitiera.

-Eso mi querido Uchiha es información reservada-vi que abría los ojos y desvié la mirada a un árbol de sakura que había casi en el centro del supuesto jardín.

-No debiste venir es muy peligroso-seguí mirando el cerezo, tratando de que no notara como lo falso que era mi tono de preocupación.

-Se cuidarme-escuche su indignación -no soy una molestia…

-Si lo eres- le corte inconscientemente pero me di cuenta que tenía que rectificar lo que dije inmediatamente - eres una pequeña molestia que junto a ese bakka de Naruto han tratado de entrar en mi corazón pero lo que esos dos no saben es que hace tiempo que tienen un lugar permanente ahí-el también era un gran actor, tanto o más como Orochimaru, seguramente ya la chica empezaba a tenerle afecto.

-Sasuke- me voltee a verle a los ojos-tu junto a Naruto siempre, siempre serán mis mejores amigos… no más que eso ustedes siempre será mis hermanos-sonreí, aunque en el fondo esas palabras solo pasaron de largo.

-Bueno tengo que mostrarte tu habitación mañana será un viaje largo y no quiero que te quedes dormida-me levante y salí de la estancia, la conversación había dado un giro que yo no quería seguir, además era cansado mantener ese genjutsu y si quería tener fuerzas mañana para intimidar a Itachi tendría que quitarlo ya. Caminamos un rato en silencio por los largos pasillos, me detuve frente a una puerta cualquiera que estaba desocupada -bien esta es.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke- ella se puso de puntillas y me beso en las mejillas, resistí el impulso de alejarla de mi - hasta mañana-entro en la habitación rápidamente y me quede allí en medio del pasillo.

-Hmp-toque mi mejilla y sonreí, ya había caído - hasta luego molestia- camine por el pasillo hacia mi habitación por un momento me arrepentí de seguir haciendo esto, era mi trabajo pero… ¿Por qué demonios me sentía así?

**Me quedo corto…. Mucho…. Hare uno más largo la próxima semana, siento haber decepcionado a muchas amantes del sasusaku pero pronto tendrán lo que quieren no se preocupen. Entre otras cosas gracias a DULCECITO311, a mi dulce hermanita, a Kami-haruka espero que este corto capitulo te explique el porqué parece ir tan rápido la relación y sobre todo a Albii-chan que si no me hubiera mandado ese review seguro que seguiría en blanco la historia. Hasta la próxima ~**

**¿Rewievs, tomatazos, lanzallamas, un pastel…? En serio no estoy desesperada pero… ¡Manden algo!**


End file.
